Insomnia
by Countess Hargreaves
Summary: Das siebte und letzte Schuljahr bricht an, und mit ihm kommt Harrys Schlaflosigkeit. Woher und wieso? Das fragt sich auch der Held der Zaubererwelt. Interessanterweise ist er jedoch nicht der einzige, der Probleme mit dem schlafen hat...


Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich trau mich und spring über meinen Schatten, d. h. ich schreib endlich auf, was mir schon so lange im Kopf rumspukt... Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

WICHTIG:

Ich hab das siebte Buch NICHT gelesen, d. h. ich werd hier einfach mal meine Annahmem für diese Geschichte kurz niederschreiben:

1. Der Krieg ist vorbei, der dunkle Lord vernichtet.

2. Alle leben noch (von der "guten Seite")

3. Harry und die anderen sind für das siebte Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, das noch immer von Dumbledore geleitet wird

4. Lucius Malfoy wurde für kurze Zeit als Todesser verhaftet, konnte aber glaubhaft versichern, dass er "völlig unschuldig" ist und ist nun wieder auf freiem Fuß

So, genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß!

P.S.: Falls das jemandem bekannt vorkommen sollte… ja, ich bin auch auf angemeldet, da aber unter dem Namen „The Lady"

Er wälzte sich hin und her, rechts, links. Mit einem Ruck saß er senkrecht im Bett, beobachtete das Lichtspiel vor dem Fenster, fluchte, schüttelte den Kopfpolster auf, legte sich wieder hin. Vor die zugekniffenen Augen traten Bilder, Bilder, die er nicht wollte, also öffnete er sie wieder.

Starrer Blick an die Decke, bizarres Licht, wieso war ihm das früher nie aufgefallen?

Stumm blickte er gerade aus, gleichmäßiges, tiefes Atmen verriet ihm, dass er der einzige war, der wach lag. Wieder warf er sich auf eine Seite, rollte sich ein, wie ein Fötus, zusammengekauert.

Wieder diese verfluchten Bilder, sogar, wenn er die Augen offen hatte…

Ein Knistern, ein Rascheln, er hielt den Atem an, was war dort? Ein Knacksen, er war doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft? Doch nun schliefen alle… war er allein. Ihm war warm. Sollte er das Fenster öffnen? Nein, er hatte keine Lust, aufzustehen. Reichte schon, dass er nicht schlafen konnte.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten… er war müde, hundemüde! Wieso konnte er nicht einfach schlafen? Nur schlafen, es gab doch kaum etwas einfacheres, die Augen zu, und weg.

Aber nein…

Hin und her, verfluchter Tag, dreimal verfluchte Nacht, es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht einschlafen.

Ein müder Blick zur Uhr. Es war drei in der Früh… Zur Hölle, jetzt würde er auch nicht mehr einschlummern.

Missmutig setzte er sich wieder auf, nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Wäh, das war auch warm. Nicht sein Tag, nicht seine Nacht, und morgen oder nein, heute, korrigierte er sich sarkastisch, würde es auch nicht besser werden, wie denn auch?

Die Lehrer nahmen keine Rücksicht auf nicht ausgeschlafene Schüler, und schon gar nicht auf solche, die seit mehreren Wochen schon nicht mehr ausgeschlafen waren… Auch zu blöd, wenn man immer erst in den frühen Morgenstunden einnickte. Und seine Laune litt ebenfalls bedenklich unter seinem „neuen Lebenswandel", er wurde zunehmend gereizter und überhaupt… Fehlte nur noch, dass er die Lehrer anmotzte, dann hätte sich die Sache und er könnte gleich nach Hause fahren.

Schulverweis.

Toll.

Genau das, was er noch brauchte.

Er ließ sich wieder zurück fallen. Neben seinem Bett lag ein Buch. Sollte er weiter lesen? Eigentlich hatte er darauf auch keine Lust… Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, und ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nicht später geworden war.

Dumpf starrte er an die Decke seines Himmelbettes… vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles… eine endlos Spirale… ein Teufelskreis…

Tief, tief unter ihm, an der tiefsten Stelle von Hogwarts, in den Kerkern, lag eine andere Gestalt, beide Hände von sich gestreckt und von der kalten Nachtluft schon beinahe taub, und starrte blicklos an die ebenso nussbraune Decke eines Himmelbettes. Die sturmgrauen Augen waren weit geöffnet und kein Laut drang von den schmalen Lippen. Gleich würde er es wieder tun… so wie immer, denn wenn er es nicht täte, so würde er nicht schlafen können… Leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen sagte ihm, das sein Mitbewohner schon schlief, doch es war ihm egal… so gleichgültig, wie ihm alles in seinem Leben geworden war. Und dann stand er leise auf…


End file.
